helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Brainstorming / Kimi Sae Ireba Nani mo Iranai
from album TBA' ---- '''Release Date' April 17, 2013 Genre J-Pop Format CD Single, CD+DVD Recorded 2013 Label Producer Tsunku ---- Morning Musume Singles Chronology ---- Previous: Help me!! 52nd Single (2013) Next: TBA 54th Single (2013) ]] Brainstorming/Kimi Sae Ireba Nani mo Iranai (ブレインストーミング/君さえ居れば何も要らない; Brainstorming/As Long As I Have You, I Don't Need Anything Else), official english title being Brainstorming/Don't Want Anything but You, is Morning Musume's 53rd single. It was released on April 17, 2013 in 7 editions; 2 regular and 5 limited editions. This is Tanaka Reina's graduation single. This is the first single to achieve the number one spot for a graduating member since 2003's AS FOR ONE DAY when Yasuda Kei graduated from the group. It is also the second number one single in a row for the current iteration of the group. Tracklist Regular Edition A (Special Graduation Edition) #Brainstorming #Kimi Sae Ireba Nani mo Iranai #Rock no Teigi (Rockの定義; The Definition of Rock) - Tanaka Reina #Brainstorming (Instrumental) #Kimi Sae Ireba Nani mo Iranai (Instrumental) Regular Edition B #Brainstorming #Kimi Sae Ireba Nani mo Iranai #A B C D E-cha E-cha Shitai (A B C D E-cha E-chaしたい; A B C D I Want to Make Out) #Brainstorming (Instrumental) #Kimi Sae Ireba Nani mo Iranai (Instrumental) Limited Edition A CD #Brainstorming #Kimi Sae Ireba Nani mo Iranai #A B C D E-cha E-cha Shitai #Brainstorming (Instrumental) #Kimi Sae Ireba Nani mo Iranai (Instrumental) DVD #Brainstorming (Music Video) #Brainstorming (Dance Shot Ver.) Limited Edition B CD #Brainstorming #Kimi Sae Ireba Nani mo Iranai #A B C D E-cha E-cha Shitai #Brainstorming (Instrumental) #Kimi Sae Ireba Nani mo Iranai (Instrumental) DVD #Kimi Sae Ireba Nani mo Iranai (Music Video) #Kimi Sae Ireba Nani mo Iranai (Close-up Ver.) Limited Edition C CD #Brainstorming #Kimi Sae Ireba Nani mo Iranai #A B C D E-cha E-cha Shitai #Brainstorming (Instrumental) #Kimi Sae Ireba Nani mo Iranai (Instrumental) DVD #Rock no Teigi (Music Video) #Making of Brainstorming/Kimi Sae Ireba Nani mo Iranai (メイキング映像) Limited Edition D #Brainstorming #Kimi Sae Ireba Nani mo Iranai #Tokimeku Tokimeke (トキメクトキメケ; Fluttering Heartbeat) - Michishige Sayumi, Fukumura Mizuki, Ikuta Erina, Iikubo Haruna, Ishida Ayumi #Brainstorming (Instrumental) #Kimi Sae Ireba Nani mo Iranai (Instrumental) Limited Edition E #Brainstorming #Kimi Sae Ireba Nani mo Iranai #Itsumo to Onnaji Seifuku de (いつもとおんなじ制服で; In the School Uniform I Wear All the Time) - Sayashi Riho, Suzuki Kanon, Sato Masaki, Kudo Haruka, Oda Sakura #Brainstorming (Instrumental) #Kimi Sae Ireba Nani mo Iranai (Instrumental) Brainstorming Event V #Brainstorming (Michishige Sayumi Solo Ver.) #Brainstorming (Tanaka Reina Solo Ver.) #Brainstorming (Fukumura Mizuki Solo Ver.) #Brainstorming (Ikuta Erina Solo Ver.) #Brainstorming (Sayashi Riho Solo Ver.) #Brainstorming (Suzuki Kanon Solo Ver.) #Brainstorming (Iikubo Haruna Solo Ver.) #Brainstorming (Ishida Ayumi Solo Ver.) #Brainstorming (Sato Masaki Solo Ver.) #Brainstorming (Kudo Haruka Solo Ver.) #Brainstorming (Oda Sakura Solo Ver.) Kimi Sae Ireba Nani mo Iranai Event V #Kimi Sae Ireba Nani mo Iranai (Michishige Sayumi Solo Ver.) #Kimi Sae Ireba Nani mo Iranai (Tanaka Reina Solo Ver.) #Kimi Sae Ireba Nani mo Iranai (Fukumura Mizuki Solo Ver.) #Kimi Sae Ireba Nani mo Iranai (Ikuta Erina Solo Ver.) #Kimi Sae Ireba Nani mo Iranai (Sayashi Riho Solo Ver.) #Kimi Sae Ireba Nani mo Iranai (Suzuki Kanon Solo Ver.) #Kimi Sae Ireba Nani mo Iranai (Iikubo Haruna Solo Ver.) #Kimi Sae Ireba Nani mo Iranai (Ishida Ayumi Solo Ver.) #Kimi Sae Ireba Nani mo Iranai (Sato Masaki Solo Ver.) #Kimi Sae Ireba Nani mo Iranai (Kudo Haruka Solo Ver.) #Kimi Sae Ireba Nani mo Iranai (Oda Sakura Solo Ver.) Featured Members *6th Gen: Michishige Sayumi, Tanaka Reina (Last single) *9th Gen: Fukumura Mizuki, Ikuta Erina, Sayashi Riho, Suzuki Kanon *10th Gen: Iikubo Haruna, Ishida Ayumi, Sato Masaki, Kudo Haruka *11th Gen: Oda Sakura Television Performance ;Brainstorming *2013.06.29 Ongaku no Hi Concert Performances #Brainstorming #*Hello! Project Haru no Dai Kansha Hinamatsuri Festival 2013 ~Zen'yasai~ #*Hello! Project Haru no Dai Kansha Hinamatsuri Festival 2013 ~Berryz Koubou 10 Nenme Totsunyuu Special~ #*Hello! Project Haru no Dai Kansha Hinamatsuri Festival 2013 ~Thank You For Your Love!~ #*Morning Musume Concert Tour 2013 Haru Michishige☆Eleven SOUL ~Tanaka Reina Sotsugyou Kinen Special~ #Kimi Sae Ireba Nani mo Iranai #*Morning Musume Concert Tour 2013 Haru Michishige☆Eleven SOUL ~Tanaka Reina Sotsugyou Kinen Special~ #Rock no Teigi #*Morning Musume Concert Tour 2013 Haru Michishige☆Eleven SOUL ~Tanaka Reina Sotsugyou Kinen Special~ #Tokimeku Tokimeke #*Morning Musume Concert Tour 2013 Haru Michishige☆Eleven SOUL ~Tanaka Reina Sotsugyou Kinen Special~ #Itsumo to Onnaji Seifuku de #*Morning Musume Concert Tour 2013 Haru Michishige☆Eleven SOUL ~Tanaka Reina Sotsugyou Kinen Special~ Song Information ;Brainstorming *Lyrics and Composition: Tsunku *Arrangement: Okubo Kaoru *Dance Choreographer: YOSHIKO-sensei *Vocals: **Main Vocals: Tanaka Reina, Sayashi Riho **Sub Vocals: Michishige Sayumi, Fukumura Mizuki, Ishida Ayumi, Oda Sakura **Minor Vocals: Iikubo Haruna, Sato Masaki ;Kimi Sae Ireba Nani mo Iranai *Lyrics and Composition: Tsunku *Arranement: Hirata Shoichiro *Dance Choreographer: YOSHIKO-sensei *Vocals: **Main Vocals: Tanaka Reina, Sayashi Riho, Ishida Ayumi **Sub Vocals: Fukumura Mizuki, Oda Sakura **Minor Vocals: Iikubo Haruna, Michishige Sayumi ;Rock no Teigi *Lyrics and Composition: Tsunku *Arrangement: Okubo Kaoru *Vocals: Tanaka Reina ;A B C D E-cha E-cha Shitai *Lyrics and Composition: Tsunku *Arrangement: Okubo Kaoru *Vocals: **Main Vocals: Michishige Sayumi, Tanaka Reina, Sayashi Riho **Sub Vocals: Fukumura Mizuki, Ishida Ayumi, Oda Sakura ;Tokimeku Tokimeke *Lyrics and Composition: Tsunku *Arrangement: Egami Kotaro *Vocals: **Main Vocal: Michishige Sayumi **Sub Vocals: Fukumura Mizuki, Ishida Ayumi **Minor Vocals: Ikuta Erina, Iikubo Haruna ;Itsumo to Onnaji Seifuku de *Lyrics and Composition: Tsunku *Arrangement: Egami Kotaro *Vocals: **Main Vocals: Sato Masaki, Oda Sakura, Kudo Haruka **Sub Vocals: Sayashi Riho, Suzuki Kanon Song Comments by Tsunku *"A B C D E-cha E-cha is a song with minutely arranged parts for each member to showcase their characters. It's a song about the hot lovey-dovey period in relationships. It has a feeling of dance music into it, so it will be exciting to see it performed live. The choreography is cute, cool and interesting. Please look forward to Kudou Haruka's "DO!" parts in the song." *Tokimeku Tokimeke (Michishige, Fukumura, Ikuta, Iikubo, Ishida): "A song for the members that are of high school age or higher, excepting Tanaka. Although it's a dance tune that without doubt will be exciting to see in lives but it's also about the loneliness of everyday life. But in the end the overall feel of the song is also filled with a positive attitude looking for excitement." *Itsumo Onnaji Seifuku de (Sayashi, Suzuki, Satou, Kudou, Oda): "It's a song about girls looking forward to meeting their crush every day at school and how they feel the time they spent apart is too long while the time they have together went by too quickly. I think it's just fitting to let the younger members sing it." *Rock to Teigi (Tanaka): "It's not unusual for me write solo songs for graduating members but sometimes I wondered what to do with it after they graduated. With that in mind I wrote this song thinking of an image that could still be used by her in her band." Trivia *This is Michishige Sayumi's 4th single as leader. *This is the fourth Morning Musume single to get an Official Website. *This is Tanaka Reina's last single as a Morning Musume member. *This is Morning Musume's 3rd double A-side single. *This single was leaked by the same anonymous 2chan user who leaked Help me!! and Kono Machi weeks prior to their announcement. The single was fully confirmed on March 19th. *Kudo Haruka is the only member that wears a hat/cap for both "Brainstorming" and "Kimi Sae Ireba Nani Mo Iranai". *The loose shot version of Brainstorming reached 1 million views after 6 days, on March 5th. *2013 is the second consecutive year when a single released in April is the graduation single for a member. The first single was Renai Hunter, which was the graduation single for both Niigaki Risa and Mitsui Aika. *The Music Video for "Brainstorming" and "Kimi Sae Ireba Nani mo Iranai" are the first Morning Musume Music Videos uploaded to YouTube to include subtitles, both in Japanese and translated English. *The Music Video for Brainstorming was uploaded in High Definition (1080p) as a mistake. After Tsunku realized, he decided to leave it as it is. https://mobile.twitter.com/tsunkuboy/status/318107021419360256 *"Brainstorming" was covered by Team Okai. *This is the first time since Aruiteru to have all of the whole first week in the number one spot. *Best-selling second week since 2009's Nanchatte Ren'ai. *Also, highest second week ranking, reaching #9, since 2003's AS FOR ONE DAY, which reached #8. *In Brainstorming, Fukumura Mizuki and Sato Masaki took Tanaka Reina's lines, after her graduation. Oricon Chart Positions Total Reported Sales: 106,680* Videos File:モーニング娘。 『ブレインストーミング』 (ルーズショット Ver.)|Brainstorming (Loose Shot Ver.) File:モーニング娘。 『君さえ居れば何も要らない』 (Dance Shot Ver.)|Kimi Sae Ireba Nani mo Iranai (Dance Shot Ver.) File:【モーニング娘。】「ブレインストーミング 君さえ居れば何も要らない」コメント|Kawaii Girl Japan interview Photo Gallery 8Skuk7m.jpg 1cV13K3.jpg 36REHAd.jpg B8ePBHy.jpg Ps7jaC0.jpg PJqIgHP.jpg d439b6003af33a8708674e74c75c10385343b552.jpg 14ce36d3d539b600e5c441d9e850352ac65cb752.jpg 3bf33a87e950352a256b6b665243fbf2b2118b52.jpg 11385343fbf2b2117ac8ca20cb8065380dd78efe.jpg 3ac79f3df8dcd100fde4b64f738b4710b9122f67.jpg 09fa513d269759ee858f2fa5b3fb43166c22df85.jpg 8694a4c27d1ed21b59d6608bac6eddc451da3f44.jpg 9e3df8dcd100baa1855409d54610b912c8fc2e67.jpg d000baa1cd11728b0d55c24cc9fcc3cec3fd2c67.jpg a5c27d1ed21b0ef443f7d630dcc451da81cb3e44.jpg bba1cd11728b4710f257b3a2c2cec3fdfc032367.jpg 5366d0160924ab18f3d0ae5934fae6cd7a890b9d.jpg b3fb43166d224f4a9e463c7d08f790529922d185.jpg 962bd40735fae6cd1372e40f0eb30f2443a70f9d.jpg External Links *Official Website *Discography: Hello! Project, Up-Front Works, Tsunku's Website (with comment) *Wikipedia: Japanese, English *Lyrics: Brainstorming, Kimi Sae Ireba Nani mo Iranai, A B C D E-cha E-cha Shitai, Tokimeku Tokimeke, Itsumo to Onnaji Seifuku de, Rock no Teigi *Tsunku's Official Comment *DeView article *CDJapan Listings: Regular Edition A, Regular Edition B, Limited Edition A, Limited Edition B, Limited Edition C, Limited Edition D, Limited Edition E Category:2013 Releases Category:2013 Singles Category:Last Single to Feature a Morning Musume Member Category:Morning Musume Singles Category:6th Generation Singles In Category:9th Generation Singles In Category:10th Generation Singles In Category:11th Generation Singles In Category:Morning Musume DVDs Category:11 Members Line-Up Category:Rumored Single Category:2013 DVDs Category:English Name Single Category:Double A-Side Single Category:Daily Number 1 Singles Category:Number 1 Singles Category:Event V Category:2013 Event Vs Category:Gold Certification Category:2013 Number 1 Singles